


Don't Kill The Messenger

by snow_wolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_wolf/pseuds/snow_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After mourning over Sara's death, and getting played by her own father. Nyssa decide's to play back her father for the answer to the Al Ghul's deepest secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kill The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fic, tell me if it's bad!  
> \- yours Andrea-

Nyssa felt the heat of her anger spread through her body like wildfire. Her fathers voice filled with betrayal when he told her that Sara was never really one of the leagues assassins. He had no right to go so far with pushing his own heir to her limits. Nyssa would make him feel her pain, she didn't know how yet. But she knew that from the past whisperers within these walls, her blood line held a very deadly secret. One that Ra's Ah Ghul was invested in protecting the most.


End file.
